megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Challenge Quest/List
This is a (nearly) complete list of Challenge Quests in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Mikado Quests *'Collect Demon Claws' - required - 300 macca, Unlocks Bone Sword in Q's Armory. *'Gather Some Naraku Lichen' - required - Holy Fruit x2 *'The Lion's Roar Within Naraku' - required - 1000 macca *'Chagrin Slaying Competition' - 950 macca *'The Cursed Gauntlet' - 1000 macca, Unlocks Fury Ares *'I want a Classy Down Quilt' - 750 macca *'Slaying the Dragon of the Lake' - Azahuya Gray (legs) *'Operation: Slay the Berserker' (NG+) - Azahuya Gray (top) *'Dance of the Dead' - Azahuya Gray (body), Unlocks Fiend David *'A Drunkard's Best Friend' - 750 macca *'Missing Child Search' - Silver Necklace *'Newcomer's Competition' (NG+) - 1000 macca *'Pluck the Buds of Rebellion' (NG+) - Steel Hoe, Unlocks Zealot Ogun *'Capture the Berserker' (demon talk) - Tokkosho, Unlocks Fury Wu Kong *'Relic Recovery: Small Fridge' - 2500 macca *'Relic Recovery: PC' - 2200 macca *'Relic Recovery: Power Cable' - 2200 macca *'Relic Recovery: Wind Turbine' - 2200 macca *'Bring Back Wine' - (listed as a Main Quest, not requierd) *'Creating Fireproof Clothing' - 3450 macca, Unlocks Fire Guard Armor in Q's Armory *'Isis' Search for the Coffin' (demon talk) - St Incense x5 *'Slay the Demon in Hiding' (NG+) - Glass Magatama *'I Require Ample Weaponry' - Sword of Hope *'I'm No Good at Demon Fusion' - Mikado Custom *'Demon-Haunted Man' (NG+) - Evil Bazooka *'Four Wings, Four Heads' (NG+) - Jonathan's route - Unlocks Herald Seraph + Famed Tokisada *'The Deal in the Forest' - Summoning Stone x5 *'Preparing for the Day to Come' - Great Chakra *'A Magical Remedy' / Magical Medication / 2 Magical Medicines - Black Crest *'Escorting Your Comrade' - 10000 macca *'Dragon Slaying Competition' - Law/Neutral - 13000 macca *'Taste of the Forbidden Fruit' - Law - Unlocks Tyrant Azazel *'Great Raven of the Underground' - Law - Unlocks Herald Mastema Ueno Quests *'Eggs for One Hundred' - Lu Incense x3 *'I want to Make the City Bright' - Business Trip Set (relics) *'Competition for Blood' - relics, Unlocks Demon Sneak Armor *'Deliver the Film' - 2500 macca, Starts Nozomi's & camera quest chains - 2500 macca *'Slay the Pirate Demons' (NG+) - 1900 macca *'The Secret to Durable Clothing' - Valuable Documents (relics), Unlocks Soldier Enma Armor *'Samurai and Hunters United' - Nozomi - Silver Mars *'Hunter Tournament Prelims' - Showdown Ticket *'Comply with My Mass Order' - Miracle Set *'Quality Food' - relics *'Rebirth of the Lady' - Nozomi - requires all Nozomi quests - White King (legs), Unlocks Lady Black Maria *'Invitation for Angel Hunting' - Chaos - 15000 macca *'The Voice of Arrogant "Evil"' - Chaos - requires Invitation for Angel Hunting - Sophia's Sword, Unlocks Vile Demiurge Shinjuku Quests *'Corpse Disposal' - story requirement - Succulent Pork x1, Unlocks Ghost Dullahan *'Phantom of Madness' - Ma Incense x4 *'Cu Chulainn's Training' (demon talk) - Brionac, Unlocks Genma Cu Chulainn *'Demon Guarding the Shrine' - Bushi Tasogare (legs), Unlocks Kunitsu Okuninushi *'The Malevolent Star Falls' - Sleepless Ring (5000 macca) *'A Grudge from the Streets' (NG+) (takes place in Ikebukuro) - Pest Crop *'Sunset for a Demonnapper' (demon talk) - requires Capture the Berserker - Antidote Ring, Unlocks Famed Kanseiteikun, Lady Hariti *'Excavate Some Coffee Beans' - relics *'Protect the Tower' - 5000 macca *'Help Me Exterminate the Demons' (NG+) - a number of foodstuffs (relics) *'Heavy Weapon Recovery' - Golden Gun *'RxW Smacktacular XIII' - 8500 macca *'Serial Kidnapping + Arson' - Nozomi - Green Gunner *'Prevent a Deal with an Overlord' (NG+) - Claymore, Unlocks Tyrant Astaroth *'Samurai School in Nakano' - Black Crest, Unlocks Kishin Marici *'Multi-Demon Fusion' - requires "Serial Kidnapping + Arson" - Great Chakra x2, Unlocks Reaper Cenunnos *'Excavate Summoning Devices' - Requires "Resurrection of the Kousoushin" - Magic Mirror x2 *'Ishtar, the Goddess of the Harvest' (NG+) - Chaos - requires "Prevent a Deal with an Overlord" + "Stop a Summoning" + "Resurrection of the Kousoushin" Shibuya Quests *'Help Me Get Some Servers' - ID Card Lv2 *'Retrieve the Tablet '(NG+) (demon talk) - Dx Incense x6 *'Banquet of Flames' - Fire Pillar *'Hunter Tournament Finals' - Hunter Crown, requires Hunter Tournament Prelims *'A Century of Defense' (NG+) - Kutune Sirka, Unlocks Kunitsu Take-Mikazuchi *'Save the Old Man' - 10000 macca, Unlocks Deity Odin, Kishin Thor *'Mysterious Story of Tennozu' - Shinno Rounds, Unlocks Deity Baal *'Rebirth of the Great Overlord' - requires Mysterious Story of Tennozu - 15000 macca, Aquila's Sword, Unlocks Tyrant Beelzebub Ginza Quests *'Overcome the Trial' - story requirement *'I will Give You My Black Card' - Black Card *'The Great Drunkenness' - Nozomi - Black Gunner *'Osiris' Resurrection' (demon talk) - requires Isis' Search for the Coffin - Balm of Rising x5, Unlocks Deity Osiris, Lady Isis (Osiris will join the party) *'Find the Tears of the Messiah' - Incense Set *'Wish of a Professional' - Magic Stone Set A *'Tokyo Cosmos' - Neutral only - ID Card Lv3 (this in turn unlocks the chance to find, defeat, and fuse Fiend Red Rider) Blasted Tokyo Quests *'The Poisonous World' - a number of odds and ends (relics) *'Food to Survive Tomorrow' - 3000 macca *'Catch the Sake Thief' (NG+) - a number of odds and ends (relics) *'The Only Food Source' - Great Chakra x2 *'Help Us Get Some Fuel' - Chakra Pot x5 *'Help Us Transport a Cannon' - 10000 macca *'Death on Wings' (NG+) - Pluto Corpse x3 *'Defeating the Demon' (Listed as a Main Quest but not required) - Unlocks Reaper Ixtab *'Naglfar Material Collection' (demon talk) - Black Clown (head) *'Yomotsu Okami's Revenge' (NG+) (demon talk) - Skull Scepter, Unlocks Megami Izanami Infernal Tokyo Quests *'Pleasure Box' - Infernal Kasumigaseki *'Stop a Summoning' - Infernal Shibuya - Plutonium Rounds *'Demon Battle Royale' - Infernal Ikebukuro *'Tokyo Bay Mixer' (demon talk) - Soma x2 *'Slay the God of Violent Winds' (NG+) (demon talk) - Agent Y (legs) *'Escape from Philanthropy' (NG+) (demon talk) - Heated Soul, Unlocks Fury Kartikeya *'Punishing the Trickster' (demon talk) - Mortal Knife *'Errand for the Apocalypse' (demon talk) - Peacemaker Other *'Training Battle' -(Burroughs adds these as the story progresses. There are 10 of them.) - Macca *'Chance Meeting with a Saint'- Simply fuse Herald Metatron to complete this quest. *'Shelter Inspection' - Shinjuku camera quest - Olive Camouflage (head) *'Her Memories' - Shinjuku camera quest - Ag Incense x5 *'Ikebukuro Free District' - Shinjuku camera quest - 5000 macca *'Take a Picture of Ginza for Me' - Ginza camera quest - 6250 macca Demon Talk *'Capture the Berserker' - Tokkosho, Unlocks Fury Wu Kong *'Isis' Search for the Coffin' - St Incense x5 *'Cu Chulainn's Training' - Brionac, Unlocks Genma Cu Chulainn *'Sunset for a Demonnapper' - requires Capture the Berserker - Antidote Ring, Unlocks Famed Kanseiteikun, Lady Hariti *'Retrieve the Tablet '(NG+) - Dx Incense x6 *'Osiris' Resurrection' - requires Isis' Search for the Coffin - Balm of Rising x5, Unlocks Deity Osiris, Lady Isis (Osiris will also join the party) *'Naglfar Material Collection' (Blasted Tokyo) - Black Clown (head) *'Tokyo Bay Mixer' (Infernal Tokyo) - Soma x2 *'Slay the God of Violent Winds' (NG+) (Infernal Tokyo) - Agent Y (legs) *'Escape from Philanthropy' (NG+) (Infernal Tokyo) - Heated Soul, Unlocks Fury Kartikeya *'Resurrection of the Kousoushin' - Torifune's Shawl, Bead of Life x2, Unlocks Amatsu Amaterasu *'The Cauldron' - Excalibur *'Recreating the Human Race' - Amrita Set *'Yomotsu Okami's Revenge' (NG+) (Blasted Tokyo) - Skull Scepter, Unlocks Megami Izanami *'Punishing the Trickster' (Infernal Tokyo) - Mortal Knife *'Errand for the Apocalypse' (Infernal Tokyo) - Peacemaker NG+ Challenge Quests *'Operation: Slay the Berserker' (K's Tavern) - Ahazuya Gray (body) *'Newcomer's Competition' (K's Tavern) - 1000 Macca *'Pluck the Buds of Rebellion' (K's Tavern) - Steel Hoe, Unlocks Zealot Ogun *'Slay the Demon in Hiding' (K's Tavern) - Glass Magatama *'Demon-Haunted Man' (K's Tavern) - Evil Bazooka *'Slay the Pirate Demons' (Ueno) - 1900 Macca *'A Grudge from the Streets' (given in Shinjuku, takes place in Ikebukuro East) - Pest Crop *'Help Me Exterminate the Demons' (Shinjuku) - a number of foodstuffs (relics) *'Prevent a Deal with an Overlord' (Shinjuku) - Claymore, Unlocks Tyrant Astaroth for Special fusion *'A Century of Defense' (Shibuya) - Kutune Sirka, Unlocks Kunitsu Take-Mikazuchi for Special fusion *'Four Wings, Four Heads' (K's Tavern) - Jonathan - Unlocks Herald Seraph + Famed Tokisada *'Catch the Sake Thief' (Blasted Tokyo) - a number of odds and ends (relics) *'Death on Wings' (Blasted Tokyo) - Pluto Corpse x3 *'Slay the God of Violent Winds' (Infernal Tokyo) (demon talk) - Agent Y (legs) *'Escape from Philanthropy' (Infernal Tokyo) (demon talk) - Heated Soul, Unlocks Fury Kartikeya *'Yomotsu Okami's Revenge' (Blasted Tokyo) (demon talk) - Skull Scepter, Unlocks Megami Izanami *'Ishtar, the Goddess of the Harvest' (Shinjuku) - Chaos - requires "Prevent a Deal with an Overlord" + "Stop a Summoning" - unlocks Megami Ishtar to accompany your party (optional), Lady Asherah,Fiend Mother Harlot for Special fusion Alignment Choices *'Slaying the Dragon of the Lake' - "beasts to be slain" +1 / "holy spirits" -1 *'Pluck the Buds of Rebellion' (NG+) "society needs rules" +1 / "it is ridiculous" -1 *'Demon-Haunted Man' (NG+) - "finish her" +1 / "let her go" -1 *'Hunter Tournament Prelims' - each opponent spared +1 / each opponent killed -1 *'Sunset for a Demonnapper' (demon talk) - "let them go" +1 / "make them pay" -1 *'Banquet of Flames' - "talk more" +1 / "force them" -1 *'Hunter Tournament Finals' - each opponent spared +1 / each opponent killed -1 *'Magic Medicines' - "A Magical Remedy" (life saving) +10 / "Magical Medication" (euthanize) -10 *'Bring Back Wine' - +5 *'Defeat the Demon' - +5 Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Quest Lists